Battle of Monte Cassino order of battle January 1944
Battle of Monte Cassino order of battle January 1944 is a listing of the significant formations that were involved in the fighting on the Winter Line January 1944 during the period generally known as the First Battle of Monte Cassino. Allied Armies in Italy :C-in-C: General Sir Harold Alexander :Chief of Staff: Lieutenant-General Sir John Harding U.S. Fifth Army Commander: :Lieutenant-General Mark Wayne Clark British X Corps (left) :Lieutenant-General Sir Richard McCreery :* British 5th Infantry Division (Major-General Gerald Bucknall to 22 January then Major-General P. G. S. Gregson-EllisMolony, p. 607.) :**13th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier L. M. Campbell) :***2nd battalion The Cameronians :***2nd battalion Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers :***2nd battalion The Wiltshire Regiment :**15th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier E. O. Martin until 22 January then Brigadier J. Y. WhitfieldMolony, p. 607n) :***1st battalion The Green Howards :***1st battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry :***1st battalion York and Lancaster Regiment :**17th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier Dudley Ward) :***2nd battalion Royal Scots Fusiliers :***2nd battalion Northamptonshire Regiment :***6th battalion Seaforth Highlanders :**201st Guards Brigade (under command) (Brigadier R. B. R. Colvin) :***6th battalion Grenadier Guards :***3rd battalion Coldstream Guards :***2nd battalion Scots Guards :**Divisional troops :***91st, 92nd, 98th and 156th Field Regiments, Royal Artillery :***102nd Medium Regiment, RA :***52nd Anti-tank Regiment, RA :***18th Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, RA :***215th Heavy Anti-aircraft Battery, RA :***5th Reconnaissance Regiment :***50th Royal Tank Regiment (One squadron attached from Corps troops) :***7th battalion Cheshire Regiment (Machine gun) :***245th, 252nd and 38th Field Companies, Royal Engineers :***254th Field Park Company, RE :***18th Bridge Platoon, RE :* British 46th Infantry Division (Major-General John Hawkesworth) :**128th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier M. A. James) :***1/4th battalion Hampshire Regiment :***2nd battalion Hampshire Regiment :***5th battalion Hampshire Regiment :**138th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier G. P. Harding) :***6th battalion Lincolnshire Regiment :***2/4th battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry :***6th battalion York and Lancaster Regiment :**139th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier R. E. H. Stott) :***2/5th battalion Leicestershire Regiment :***5th battalion Sherwood Foresters :***16th battalion Durham Light Infantry :**Divisional troops :***70th, 71st and 172nd Field Regiments, RA :***5th Medium Regiment, RA :***58th Anti-tank Regiment, RA :***115th Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, RA :***215th Heavy Anti-aircraft Battery, RA :***46th Reconnaissance Regiment :***2nd battalion Northumberland Fusiliers (Machine gun) :***270th, 271st and 272nd Field Companies, Royal Engineers :***273rd Field Park Company, RE :***201st Bridge Platoon, RE :***40th Royal Tank Regiment (attached from Corps troopsMolony, p. 278n.) :* British 56th Infantry Division (Major-General Gerald Templer) :**167th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier C. E. A. Firth until 29 January then Brigadier J. Scott-ElliottMolony, p. 608n.) :***8th battalion Royal Fusiliers :***9th battalion Royal Fusiliers :***7th battalion Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry :**168th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier K. C. Davidson) :***10th battalion Royal Berkshire Regiment :***1st battalion London Scottish Regiment :***1st battalion London Irish Rifles :**169th Infantry Brigade (Brigadier L. O. Lyne) :***2/5th battalion Queen's Royal Regiment :***2/6th battalion Queen's Royal Regiment :***2/7th battalion Queen's Royal Regiment :**Divisional troops :***64th, 65th, 113th and 142nd Field Regiments, RA :***51st Medium Regiment, RA :***67th Anti-tank Regiment, RA :***100th Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, RA :***214th Heavy Anti-aircraft Battery, RA :***44th Reconnaissance Regiment :***6th battalion Cheshire Regiment (Machine gun) :***220th, 221st and 501st Field Companies, RE :***563rd Field Park Company, RE :***40th Royal Tank Regiment (One squadron attached from Corps troops :*Corps Troops :** British 23rd Armoured Brigade (Brigadier R. H. E. Arkwright) :***40th Royal Tank Regiment (less detachments) :***50th Royal Tank Regiment (less detachments) :***11th battalion King's Royal Rifle Corps :** 2nd Special Service Brigade (Brigadier T. D. L. Churchill) :***No. 9 Commando :***No. 10 (Inter Allied) Commando :***No. 40 (Royal Marine) Commando :***No. 43 (Royal Marine) Commando (less detachments) :**2nd Army Group, RA (under command) :***78th Field Regiment, RA :***69th, 74th and 140th Medium Regiments, RA :***56th Heavy Regiment, RA :***146th Field Regiment, RA U.S. II Corps (centre) :Major-General Geoffrey Keyes :* U.S. 1st Armored Division (Major General Ernest N. Harmon) :**1st Armored Infantry Regiment :***6th, 11th and 14th Armoured Infantry Battalions :**1st Armored Regiment :***1st, 4th and 13th Tank Battalions :**Divisional troops :***27th, 68th and 91st Armored Field Artillery Batteries :***16th Engineer Battalion :***81st Reconnaissance Squadron :* U.S. 34th Infantry Division (Major General Charles W. Ryder) :**133rd Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions (1st, 3rd, 100th) :**135th Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions :**168th Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions :**Divisional troops :***125th, 151st and 175th Light Artillery Batteries :***185th Medium Artillery Battery :***109th Engineer Battalion :* U.S. 36th Infantry Division (Major General Fred Walker) :**141st Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions :**142nd Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions :**143rd Infantry Regiment :***3 infantry battalions :**Divisional troops :***131st, 132nd and 133rd Light Artillery Batteries :***155th Medium Artillery Battery :***111th Engineer Battalion :* 1st Special Service Force (Brigadier-General Robert T. Frederick) :**3 Regiments of two battalions. Each battalion two companies.Molony, p. 513. :**1 battery airborne artillery :* 1st Italian Motorised Group (Brigadier-General Vincenzo di Pino) :**67th Infantry RegimentMolony, p. 519. :**51st Bersaglieri Battalion :**11th Artillery Regiment :**5th Anti-tank Regiment :**One engineer battalion French Expeditionary Corps (right) :General Alphonse Juin :* 3rd Algerian Infantry Division (Major-General de Goislard de Monsabert) :**3rd Algerian Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**4th Tunisian Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**7th Algerian Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**4th Group of Tabors :***3 tabors :**Divisional troops :***67th Algerian Artillery Regiment :***83rd Algerian Engineer Battalion :***3rd Algerian Spahis Reconnaissance Regiment :* 2nd Moroccan Infantry Division (Brigadier-General André W. Dody) :**4th Moroccan Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**5th Moroccan Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**8th Moroccan Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**3rd Group of Tabors :***3 tabors :**Divisional troops :***63rd Algerian Artillery Regiment :***87th Algerian Engineer Battalion :***3rd Moroccan Spahis Reconnaissance Regiment Army Reserve :*U.S. 45th Infantry Division (Major General William W. Eagles) :Was sent to Anzio and took no part in the fighting at Cassino German Army Group C Commander: :Field Marshal Albert Kesselring German Tenth Army :Commander: General (Generaloberst) Heinrich von Vietinghoff XIV Panzer Corps :Lieutenant-General (General der Panzertruppe) Frido von Senger und Etterlin :* German 5th Mountain Division (until 17 JanuaryEllis, p. 551.) (Lieutenant General (General der Gebirgstruppe) Julius Ringel) :**85th Mountain Regiment :***3 battalions :**100th Mountain Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***95th Reconnaissance battalion :***95th Mountain Artillery battalion :***95th Anti-tank battalion :***95th Mountain Engineer battalion :* German 15th Panzer Grenadier Division (Major General (Generalleutnant) Rudolf Sperl) :**104th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**115th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**129th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***115th Armoured Reconnaissance battalion :***115th Panzer battalion :***33rd Artillery battalion :***33rd Anti-tank battalion :***115th Engineer battalion :* German 44th Reichsgrenadier Division Hoch und Deutschchmeister (Major General (Generalleutnant) Friedrich Franek) :**131st Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**132nd Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**134th Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***44th Fusilier battalion :***96th Artillery Regiment :***46th Anti-tank battalion :***96th Engineer battalion :* German 94th Infantry Division (Major General (Generalleutnant) Bernhard Steinmetz) :**267th Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**274th Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**276th Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***94th Fusilier battalion :***194th Artillery Regiment :***194th Anti-tank battalion :***94th Engineer battalion :* German 71st Infantry Division (from 17 January)Ellis p. 550. (Major General (Generalleutnant) Wilhelm Raapke) :**191st Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**194th Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**211st Infantry Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***171st Fusilier battalion :***171st Artillery Regiment :***171st Anti-tank battalion :***171st Engineer battalion :*3rd Panzer Grenadier Division (relieved 5th Mountain Division on 17 January) (Lieutenant General (General der Panzertruppen) Fritz-Hubert Gräser) :**8th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions Army Reserve :*Hermann Göring Panzer Division German I Parachute Corps :Under Kesselring's direct command)Molony, p. 586. :Lieutenant-General Alfred Schlemm :*German 29th Panzergrenadier Division :**15th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**71st Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***129th Armoured Reconnaissance battalion :***129th Panzer battalion :***29th Artillery Regiment :***29th Anti-tank battalion :***29th Engineer battalion :*German 90th Panzergrenadier Division :**155th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**200th Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**361st Panzer Grenadier Regiment :***3 battalions :**Divisional troops :***190th Armoured Reconnaissance battalion :***190th Panzer battalion :***190th Artillery Regiment :***90th Anti-tank battalion :***90th Engineer battalion Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations Sources * * * * * * Monte Cassino Category:Italian Campaign